


A Warrior's Path

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [18]
Category: KISS (US Band), Skid Row (US Band)
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Deities, Family Bonding, M/M, Personal Growth, Slow Burn, Temptation, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: Bomani is learning to move on from his obsession with Vinneketh, but one of Masika's old friends is proving to be a new challenge for him~
Relationships: Bobby Rock/Sebastian Bach
Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400458
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this story for Rachel's birthday! Enjoy, babies! <3

Bomani felt a wonderful rush of exhilaration while sparring with Black Dahlia. He expressed his gratitude to her. He hadn’t felt like that in a long time. It was difficult for him to admit it to himself but she was absolutely right. After he’d spoken with Vinneketh and apologized to him a tremendous weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It was clear to him then that true love should never cause himself or others so much pain. He would need to discover a new path just like Vinneketh had. That night he went to the Gods’ Temple. It had been much too long since he’d taken time to meditate. Perhaps that was part of the problem too. He sat before the altar and closed his eyes. “I seek your guidance, Mighty Gods. Start me on the journey to find what I truly need.” He gasped when he looked up and saw the statue of Ra’s eyes open. He wasn’t expecting a reply. At least not so quickly. Ra’s voice boomed in his mind. 

_YOUNG WARRIOR. YOU ARE WELCOME HERE. YOU HAVE ALREADY TAKEN THE RIGHT STEPS BY WILLFULLY LETTING GO OF YOUR SELF-DESTRUCTIVE DESIRE. NOW YOU MUST ALLOW US BACK INTO YOUR MIND. DEEP IN YOUR SUBCONSCIOUS YOU WILL FIND YOUR GUIDE._

“Yes..of course. Whatever you…command..” The moment he agreed he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Bomani awoke he was in the middle of a desert. It was dusk. The moon was so bright. So close he could almost reach out and touch it. A soft growling in the distance put him on the defensive immediately. He summoned his weapon and stood ready, only to see a white lioness with glowing golden eyes slowly walk up to him. “S-Sekhmet..?”

**“Yes, Chosen Vessel. It is I.”**

He sighed and put his weapon away, going to her and bowing. “I..am honored to be in your presence, Warrior Goddess. I wholly accept your guidance.” 

**“It pleases me to see you clear of mind, dear Warrior. You had allowed your infatuation to pull you away from Us.”**

“I did. I can make no excuses for my stupidity. My weakness–” He stopped when she nuzzled his face. 

**“No. It is not a weakness to finally realize your mistakes and work to correct them. A true Warrior is not only strong in body. They are strong in mind as well. Do not dwell on the past. That is the true weakness. You must look ahead to the future.”**

They both looked ahead toward the horizon. The moon was visibly rotating, cycling quickly through its various phases. He looked down at Sekhmet who stared right back at him. “Is..this a sign..? What does it mean..?”

**“You must discover that on your own. Keep your mind sharp and focused. Practice patience. You will find all that you seek in time. Go, my cub. I will come to you whenever you call.”**

“I will, my Goddess. I give you my word.” He sat up from where he lay on the Temple floor, looking over at the statue of Sekhmet and smiling. “Thank you for your blessing~” 

Upon exiting the Temple he crossed paths with Vinneketh who smiled at him. “It is nice to see you here again, Bomani~ Your Patrons feared you would not return to them.” He shook his head. “I nearly didn’t, but I plan to change that. I..understand your vision now. The one that led us to KISSteria. I never thought I would have one of my own. It was an incredible experience I will never forget. I must trust in the Gods to show me the way.” Those words filled the dancer’s heart with joy. “This was what you needed. I can already feel how much you have changed~ Let us all have lunch at Dalila’s Oasis tomorrow. Being around family may help you further~” That sounded like a perfect idea. He couldn’t remember the last time they were all together as a family. He rightfully took some of the blame. He was too busy focusing on possessing Vinneketh. “I think I’d like that very much~” 

“Wonderful! You should rest. The Gods can be quite draining on your spirit. We will see you tomorrow~” 

“I’m looking forward to it~” 

These feelings of joy and peace were so strange to him, but he could definitely learn to like them. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Bomani enjoys time with his family, he finds more signs leading to what he truly seeks.

When Bomani entered the Training Hall for his morning exercise he was surprised to see his Master there. It had been months since he’d even had the time to train with his weapons since he was tasked with being a High Priest to the Gods. But even after all that time without practice he still hadn’t lost any of his edge. Watching him was a magnificent spectacle Bomani was all too happy to witness. “You are welcome to join me if you wish, my son.” Of course his Master already knew he was watching. Radames turned and smiled with his sword at the ready. “I would very much like to have someone to spar with~” Bomani couldn’t summon his weapon fast enough. “I would like that as well, Master. Sparring with you honors me!” Their sparring session continued through the early afternoon. In the end Bomani was the first to yield but he’d never felt more fulfilled. “Master..I would stay with you longer but I promised the Troupe I would join them for lunch. Please excuse me.” Radames just shook his head. “Off with you then~ It is good to see you choosing to be more social. Perhaps we can spar again tomorrow morning?” 

“I would like nothing more, Master~” 

After bathing and changing his clothes Bomani hurried to Dalila’s Oasis. The others were sitting at the table by the lotus pool waiting for him patiently, which only served to embarrass him. “You..could have started without me..” he said timidly, running a hand through his hair. “Heh..I sure wanted to but Vinneketh wouldn’t let us!” Masika teased with a big smile. “Now get over here and sit so we can eat! I’m starvin’!” Leave it to Masika to make him feel even more embarrassed, even if it was only done in fun. He took his seat at the table while Dalila served their food. “May I take the risk to wonder where you have been?” Vinneketh asked, his eyes bright and curious. Curse him. He could never say no to _that_ look. “I sparred with the Master this morning.” Now three pairs of big eyes looked at him with amazement.

“Master was out of the Temple for once? How wonderful!” 

“You lucky bastard! Is he gonna be there tomorrow? I want a turn!” 

“Being High Priest can be such a heavy burden. I am grateful that the Gods have granted him a reprieve~” 

“Yes, so am I.” Bomani watch the lotus blossoms float calmly on the water. “Even though I lost it was still so much fun. I don’t know if you would be able to keep up with him, Masika~ Even the months of him being in the temple have not dulled his blade. I bet you wouldn’t last a minute~” 

“Oh yeah?” Masika fixed him with a stern but still playful look. “I’ll take that bet! And if I win you have to do my chores for two weeks!” 

“And if _I_ win the same applies to you~”

Masika pouted when Dalila and Vinneketh burst into laughter. “None of you think I can do it, do ya? I’ve never felt so betrayed!” Vinneketh tried his best to stifle his laughter. “Of course we have faith in you..but Bomani is the strongest of us. If even he cannot best the Master I am afraid your chances are..minimal at best~” 

“Well you can’t beat him either, O Chosen One! Master doesn’t know all the tricks I’ve got up my sleeve. You’ll see..he’s in for a surprise~” Dalila rolled his eyes. “That overconfidence of yours always gets you into trouble, you know. I don’t see how this will be any different~” 

“Now you listen here! I may not have your brains or Bomani’s strength or Vinne’s ‘special gifts’..but I didn’t get as far as I did in my thievery by being stupid. I _earned_ my place in this Troupe..and I’ll prove that I belong here!” Bomani noticed the serious change is Masika’s voice. This was clearly no longer a joke to him. “If that’s how you feel why don’t you train with me tonight? If you’re not opposed to accepting help.” Masika raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay you’re on, Muscles! I’ll be there!”

* * *

Masika was actually in the Training Hall first that night which actually surprised Bomani greatly. He really was serious about this. Good. Maybe this was a challenge that he needed. “Are you ready?” He smirked when Masika jumped at the sound of his voice. “Cursed Gods don’t do that to me! That’s how you end up with a dagger in your gut! Gimme a moment alright?” He leaned against the wall, weapon in hand while his fellow Warrior prepared. “I don’t trust you to not outright ruin my favorite tunic. I know how wild you get with that axe of yours.” 

“Take it off then if you’re so afraid~” 

“That’s what I’m doing!” 

Masika carefully unlaced the leather and pulled it off, setting it aside while he used the cord to tie up his hair. The sight of the moon phase tattoos along his spine gave Bomani a strange feeling of deja vu that he couldn’t quite place. A vision flashed through his mind of him being in the desert with Sekhmet. They watched the gigantic moon together as it cycled through its phases. He could swear he felt the presence of another God. Perhaps Khonsu? Was this a sign he was told to look out for? Was he meant to help Masika along _his_ path..or was this part of his own? There was only one way to find out. He slowly approached Masika who had his daggers out and his signature cocky smirk. “Come at me, big guy. I’m not afraid of ya~” 

“Hmph. We’ll just see about that~” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masika’s new guests prove to be quite the roadblock in Bomani’s road to discovery.

Masika fought hard. Harder than Bomani had ever seen him fight before. He used his speed to his advantage, dodging his sparring partner’s powerful blows with ease. He even managed to get in a few good hits. Unfortunately speed was no match for strength. Eventually Bomani caught Masika off guard and knocked him to the floor. “Looks like victory is mine, brother~” Masika huffed. “You got lucky.” 

“I call it skill~” 

“This isn’t over, Muscles. I want a rematch!” 

“Name the time and the place and I will be there~” 

Before Masika could reply one of the Temple’s young Messengers ran in. “Pardon me, Master Masika! This message just arrived for you!” Masika blinked. “A message for me? Really? I wasn’t aware anyone I used to associate with knew I was here. Maybe somebody found me?” He took the rolled up parchment and handed the boy a gold coin. “Thanks a lot, kid~” The boy bowed to them quickly and ran off, placing the coin in his pocket. 

Bomani watched his fellow Warrior’s expression closely as he read. It began to concern him. “Masika? Are you alright? Is it bad news?” 

“No..it’s not bad..I’m just.. _very_ surprised.” 

“What does it say?”

“I know I never told any of you about the Thieves’ Guild I used to be a part of. Master thought it best so you wouldn’t..judge me..” Bomani frowned. As much as this upset him he understood the Master’s reasoning. Children could be incredibly judgmental, and not always in a good way. He placed a hand on Masika’s shoulder. “Your past does not matter. You are our brother and nothing will change that.”

“Thanks Muscles that means a lot~ D’you think you can help me..break the news to the others?” 

“That news being?” 

“Two of my old Guild friends are coming for a visit.” 

“Are..you certain that’s wise? I don’t think the Master would appreciate Temple valuables being lifted.” 

“I’ll watch them then! I’ll make sure that they behave! I really need this. They were my closest friends before I came here. I never thought I’d hear from them again. I’d regret it forever if I passed up this opportunity.” 

“If that’s how you feel about this then..I’m certain the Master will understand.” When he saw Masika’s bright smile he knew he’d made the right decision. Why shouldn’t he help? The importance of this was obvious. “Come..we can go speak to the Master after we clean up~” 

Radames was cleaning the Altar in the Gods’ Temple when he heard the door open. “Ah, so nice of you to visit me, my sons~ Are you here to make an offering?” When Masika tensed up Bomani urged him forward. “Um..not this time, Master. Actually..there’s something I wish to speak to you about.” 

“Is there something wrong, Masika?” 

“N-no..uh..not exactly..I.. I..got a message this morning from some old friends of mine. They want to come to the Palace to visit me and I was..wondering if you would allow them to stay.” Radames raised an eyebrow. “You speak of the ones you committed robberies with.” Harsh but fair. “Y-yes, Master. I swear to you that I will take full responsibility for them. They will never leave my sight wherever they go. They can even stay in my chamber with me. This..may be the only chance I’ll have to see them for a long time..” The Master sighed. Thieves in the Palace? Of course he had reservations. But Masika had more than proven his loyalty to the Order many times over. If there was ever a true sign of his trust this was it. “Very well. I will allow them to stay if you abide by the conditions you have set.” Masika nodded and threw his arms around his Master. “Thank you thank you! I give you my word!” Bomani smiled. For his brother’s sake he hoped these friends of his would behave themselves. Returning to his chambers, Masika wrote a note and tied it to the leg of his falcon, Crescent. “You always know where they are, boy~ Go find them!” Crescent stretched out his wings and flew off, disappearing into the distance.

* * *

A few days later Crescent returned carrying a folded up note in his beak. He flew in through the window and perched on a bed post, flapping his wings to get his master’s attention. “Ah, you’re back! I see you have a reply~” Masika took the note and read it. “They’re only a day’s ride away from here, boy..isn’t this exciting~? Do you think I should tell Dalila and Vinneketh or should I keep it as a surprise?” Crescent tilted his head and let out a small chirp. “You’re right. Bomani knows so it’s only fair that the rest of them know, don’t you think?” With a big smile on his face he headed for the Oasis. Bomani was already there, having joined the others for afternoon tea. “Dalila! Vinneketh! I have great news~!!” 

“We were wondering what’s had you running around the past few days~” Dalila mused. “Are you expecting someone?” 

“Two someones actually~ They’re old friends of mine. They were uh..raised differently so..if you could..try to keep the judgments to a minimum? What we do here will probably be strange to them too.” Vinneketh smiled. “If they are your friends then of course they will be welcome here. There is no need to be concerned~” He still had his doubts but one silent nod from Bomani made him more relaxed. “I appreciate that. I hope you will all be with me to welcome them tomorrow~” 

The following afternoon Masika was overjoyed to have his brothers and his Master by his side in front of the Palace steps. Two robed figures rode up on black stallions, their hoods pulled over their heads to protect their faces from the harsh desert winds. As they dismounted one of the Palace servants took their horses to bring them to the stables. Masika ran to them and hugged them. “I was afraid the coming sand storm would delay you! I’m glad you made it here before it worsened!” 

“Honestly I was just afraid it would ruin my hair~” 

Masika laughed. “We all better get inside then. The wind is getting stronger. I want to introduce you to my family~” 

Once within the safety of the Palace Masika’s friends pulled off their hoods. They…were not what Bomani had expected. Now that he’d thought about it he wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting. They were certainly..attractive. One had long dark hair swept to the side covering part of his face, and a silver ring pierced through his nose with a silver and onyx chain attached that connected to the ring pierced through his ear. Interesting..if not dangerous. The other was blond and…and…absolutely _gorgeous._ His long hair was swept to the side like his friend’s but it looked..so much more _elegant_ on him. The paleness of his skin perfectly offset the deep pink color of his full lips. His eyes were a soft pale blue, and judging from his wrists he seemed particularly fond of bracelets. It wasn’t until Masika spoke again that he forced himself to stop gawking like a fool. 

“Everyone, this is Seb and Rae~ Master, I hope you don’t mind if they stay until the storm passes.” Radames smiled and nodded politely. “Of course not. This storm will be dangerous..and the longest one we have had in quite a while. I best go and make sure the Palace is properly protected. If you will excuse me.” Masika watched him leave with a concerned expression. “Well I..suppose we can have a talk with him later. In the meantime I’d like you to meet my brothers Bomani, Dalila and Vinneketh~” When Bomani’s gaze met with Seb’s all the air seemed to leave his lungs. “You have quite a strong grip.” Seb said as they shook hands. “I like strong men~” 

It's that very strength that kept Bomani from fainting on the spot. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bomani just can’t seem to focus with Seb around, and this starts to concern Vinneketh.

The moment Seb and Rae arrived _everything_ shifted. Bomani felt it in his bones..as well as..other places. One look into Seb’s eyes and his brain had completely called it quits. He quietly excused himself after introductions were made and hurried back to his chambers. While everyone else looked concerned (with the exception of Rae), Seb just smirked. 

Bomani closed his door and heaved a heavy sigh. “Gods..if you are testing me please give me the strength to endure it..” He looked over at his altar. He hadn’t spoken to Sekhmet in a while. Maybe it was time again. He sat on the floor and closed his eyes. “Mighty Warrior Goddess..I call upon you once more. I am in need of your guidance..” Again he was taken to his desert, with Sekhmet sitting next to him in her Lioness form. **“My cub~ You return.”**

“Y-yes, my Goddess. I must speak with you.” 

**“You have discovered the first stepping stone very well. Are you troubled in your search for the next?”**

“I..am not certain. I know I can find it..I only fear that Masika’s friends will be trouble.” 

**“Do you trust your brother?”**

“Of course. He gave his word that he would take responsibility for them. I just..” 

Sekhmet tilted her head. **“Then the trouble you speak of is in your heart. I sense it. One has stoked a flame of desire in you.”** Bomani buried his face in his hands. He had no idea why he felt so embarrassed. His Goddess would never make light of such things. But still.. “I-it’s true..yes..” She nuzzled his shoulder with her head. **“Do not be ashamed, my cub. You are human. All humans eventually crave the companionship of another. Do not shy away from your emotions. Just take events at a slower pace so past mistakes will not be repeated. If you are feeling desire again then perhaps your heart is ready. You have not strayed. Keep your pride, Warrior~”** Bomani wrapped his arms around her neck. “I knew I made the right decision by coming to you. Thank you, my Goddess~” 

**“Any time you have need of me, I will be here~”**

Bomani awoke with a smile on his face. Sekhmet was right as always. Maybe he was finally ready to try again. 

The next day Bomani decided to join the others at Dalila’s Oasis for lunch again. He wasn’t going to deal with this issue by avoiding it. As he walked outside he could hear splashing and laughter. It was a particularly hot day. It made sense that they’d want to spend time in the Lotus Pool. What he didn’t expect was seeing them all _completely naked_. He froze at the Oasis entrance with his eyes comically wide, feeling his heart take a gigantic leap right into his throat. While the others were in the pool, Seb sat on the edge combing out his wet hair with his fingers, giving Bomani a perfect view of his beautiful back and the curves of his ass.

**_COMPLETE_ **

**_SHUT_ **

**_DOWN_ **

He couldn’t. He absolutely could not. If he went out there right now he’d make an absolute fool of himself. “Hey Bomani!” Masika yelled, waving enthusiastically. Because having attention being called to him was _exactly_ what he wanted.. “Don’t just stand there! Come out here and join us!” When Seb turned to look at him that was the last straw. He merely shook his head, backed away and made a break for it. Masika was completely baffled. They’d gone swimming like this countless times. He couldn’t have been embarrassed. “Did I..say something wrong..?” Vinneketh lifted himself out of the pool and went to grab a towel from the table. “That was indeed unusual behavior for him. I will go and check on him.” Seb watched him leave with a smirk on his face. Rae noticed and raised an eyebrow. “You're doing this on purpose aren’t you?” 

“Guilty as charged~” 

“Why?” 

“You catch the best fish with the most tempting lure~” 

Rae rolled his eyes. “Here we go again..” 

“Oh be quiet. You won’t be complaining once we’re away with the goods.”

* * *

Vinneketh peeked inside Bomani’s chambers, seeing him laying face down on his bed. He went inside and sat on the edge, placing a hand on his back. “Please talk to me, Bomani. Tell me what troubles you.”

“I’m sorry..” Bomani’s voice was muffled by his pillow. “It’s not any of you. I just can’t..deal with Masika’s friends right now..” Heavy waves of emotion instantly reverberated straight into Vinneketh’s body. “Oh, I see..Seb is quite the unrelenting tease is he not?” Bomani turned to stare at him. “How did you..?”

“I think you sometimes forget how powerful your emotions are~”

“Please..don’t tell the others. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Nothing will go any further than this room.” 

He could trust Vinneketh. He always could. He turned himself around and sat up, pulling his knees to his chest. “He’s beautiful and he’s driving me insane. Every look he gives me. Every smile. I tense up. I can’t think. I’m supposed to be strong..but he shatters my will every time.” 

“Even knowing what he does?” 

“I hadn’t thought about it..but now that you’ve brought it up..” 

“Of course I see nothing wrong with you wanting to connect with someone. If you do I would be happy for you~ I only want you to be careful. You do not know much about him. You should at least try to communicate with him more first.” Bomani growled in frustration. “That’s just it! I can’t! Sekhmet said the same things you are saying to me now when I spoke to her. I want to try..but I..” Vinneketh took his hands and squeezed them. “You can~ I know you well enough to know you never back down from any physical challenge. An emotional one is different, yes but still winnable. If you are finding it difficult speak to Seb directly speak to Masika instead. Perhaps he can give you better insight to make your approach easier~” 

“A-alright. Yes. I’ll do that. Thank you..I mean it~” He smiled and hugged Vinneketh tightly. “I have faith in you. I know you can win~” 

“I hope I can. I will go and speak to Masika in the morning.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bomani hopes that talking to Masika will ease his tensions, but Seb has other plans~

“Can we talk..?” 

Masika looked up from his latest weapon construction plans to see Bomani standing in the doorway to his workshop. “Hey, Muscles! Come on in!” 

“I’m not..disturbing you..?”

“Of course not! Have a seat!” 

Bomani fidgeted briefly before going in and sitting in a chair close to his brother’s work desk. “I need to talk to you..about your friends..” Masika frowned. “They..haven’t done anything bad have they? Cause if so I’ll toss them out right this second.” 

“No! Nothing like that! I was just curious. How well do you know them?” 

“Oh, is that all? I’ve been running around with them since I was about..6? We basically grew up together in the Guild. I considered them brothers. Still do~” 

“What are they like?” 

“Heh..I don’t think I need to explain Seb to you~ What you saw yesterday? That’s pretty much him 24/7~ His vanity gets on our nerves sometimes but he knows how to use it to his advantage. It was a little weird to us considering he was only 14 at the time but it never bothered him. Rae and I have had many a successful raid with him acting as a distraction~ Believe me, he’s good at what he does~” Bomani turned to hide his face as his cheeks turned red. “I..certainly do believe it..” 

“Rae is pretty much Seb’s complete polar opposite. His mind is always on the next job. He’s got a focus nobody else in the Guild could ever match. That nose ring chain he has? That was made from a necklace he stole when he was 8. His first pilfer~” 

“Your Guild let children go out and steal things?” 

“Gotta start ‘em young, ya know! Only way they learn to be good!”

“It’s admittedly a little disturbing how proud you sound of this.”

Masika laughed. “Hey..before I started training here the Guild was all I had. So yeah I was proud of it~” Bomani could somewhat understand. He himself was extremely proud of his battle prowess in his adolescence. “Fair enough~ You…you say that Seb is just naturally flirtatious with everyone. How..can you tell if he’s being genuine..?” When he saw Masika’s expression change he instantly regretted asking. “Why~? Has he been flirting with you~?” 

“Don’t..I’m being serious..” 

“So am I!” 

“I…I don’t know honestly. Yesterday was just..a huge shock to me. Not all of you in the pool..just him..looking at me. And smiling. And..uggh..” 

“Ohhhh I see~” Masika ruffled his own hair in thought. “Well..I’m gonna be completely 100% truthful with you. Be careful. Seb is a great friend and I love him to death…but he can also be extremely vain and selfish. And if he starts flirting with someone, 9 times out of 10 it’s because he wants something from them. I’d just air on the side of caution if he decides to get close. He’s the definition of ‘deadly beauty’.” None of this made Bomani feel any better, especially about his feelings of desire, but at least now he had some idea about how to deal with Seb’s less than subtle advances. “I appreciate your honesty, brother. Thank you.” 

“No problem, Muscles! Come back any time!” 

On the way back to his chambers, Bomani decided to go to the Training Hall for a few hours. Maybe a work out would help him sort out his racing thoughts. Distracted from his talk with Masika, he was unprepared for what greeted him when he opened his door. Seb was smiling at him while laying on his stomach on top of his bed. _**Naked.**_

“Hey there, Lion. How would you like to play a little game~?” 

All the blood seemed to drain from the rest of Bomani’s body and rush directly south. He swore to the Gods…this man was determined to test the limits of his sanity. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb is quite the Temptress~ Bomani wonders if he can find the strength to resist.

Bomani stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

He kept hoping that Seb would just disappear if he wished hard enough. No such luck. He tried to tell himself to keep what Masika held told him dead center in his mind. Seb was a user. He loved ‘em and left ‘em. That was his nature. He’d do the same to him. He refused to be just another one of Seb’s statistics. No matter how absolutely _delectable_ he looked laying there smiling at him. Completely in the nude. With his lovely hair obscuring parts of his face. The fact that his pants were becoming _very_ uncomfortable wasn’t helping matters either. His own body was rebelling against him! There was no way to just ignore this. The only solution was to rid himself of the..’trouble.’ “I..I’m sorry..but this is very sudden..” he stammered, quickly looking for something.. _anything_ to cover Seb up. Fortunately one of his robes was lying in a nearby chair. He picked it up and threw it in the other man’s direction. “Please..put this on.” He heard Seb scoff. “Well that’s pretty rude don’t you think?” 

“ _Me_ rude? _You’re_ the one trespassing in _my_ room!” 

“Trespassing? Is that what you call it? I’m just trying to give you what I thought you wanted. I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me~” 

Bomani sighed. “Yes..you’re beautiful..it’s true. But I..I cannot rush into things like this. I barely know you. If you wish to pursue any kind of..relationship with me..I need more than just physical pleasure. I need a deeper connection with you.” Seb’s hand on his shoulder made him tense up. “I don’t think there’s any connection deeper than you being inside me~ I bet with your strength..you can get _really_ deep~ Aren’t you just..a little bit tempted~?” He wanted so much to just reach out and stroke Seb’s hair, but he restrained himself. “I am..you can’t imagine how much. In the past..giving into my desires did not work out well for me. I cannot allow myself to make the same mistakes twice. If..sex is all you want from me..then I suggest you look somewhere else.” Since the robe was so loosely tied, part of it slipped off of Seb’s shoulder. Merciful Gods the man could seduce him without even trying. “I don’t understand. There’s nothing wrong with just fulfilling your needs. You’re so stiff and high strung. How long has it been since someone’s pleased you~? Don’t you think you deserve..release~?” 

“I get plenty of ‘release’ from my training. I’m sure you could..pleasure anyone you wanted. I’m sure anyone would want you to. Would you be willing to give all that up to be with me?” Seb looked at him confused. “What in the Gods’ name are you talking about?” He finally had the Beauty right where he wanted him. “Do you think I would tolerate someone I am with willingly giving himself to so many others? I am not a man who likes to share. I would want you to be mine..and I mean _all_ of you.” Seb shuddered. “Would you now..? I..I don’t know why..the idea of you possessing me sounds so appealing.. Clearly you are not without your own special allure~” Bomani smirked. “You will never know unless you agree to my terms. That is the only way I will consider taking a chance on you. Give it some thought, will you? And you can keep my robe. Perhaps that will help you make your decision~” He led Seb out of his room, brushing soft hair with his fingertips before closing the door. He leaned against it, trying to will his heart to stop racing. 

A small battle against the Beauty was won, but that war was far from over. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae’s not about to let Seb’s wavering keep him from his goals, but Seb finds himself not so eager to follow the plan anymore.

Seb held the material of Bomani’s robe close to him as he walked back to his chambers. What the Warrior had said..intrigued him more than he first thought. Imagining those strong hands on him..that powerful body..it made him shiver with absolute delight. Unfortunately his fantasy was ruined by the sound of Rae clearing his throat. He looked up to see his partner standing next to his doorway with his arms crossed and a stern glare. “Aren’t you supposed to be ‘busy’?” Seb ran a nervous hand through his hair. “I tried..but he’s tougher than we anticipated. He didn’t take the bait.” Rae narrowed his eyes. “How is that even possible? Is he blind or just stupid?”

“Don’t say that about him!” 

“And why do you suddenly care so much?”

“I-I..” 

Rae’s expression hardened. “You listen to me. We are here for the gold..and that is all. We don’t have time for you to start falling in love. You’re not to go near him anymore, you understand? He’s a distraction and he will get in our way. I will speak to Masika tomorrow. And take that damn robe off and throw it away. I know that doesn’t belong to you.” As Rae stormed off Seb sighed and closed his door. He started to wonder if he really should be doing this at all. If he shouldn’t just take his horse from the stable and leave. But he couldn’t abandon Rae like that. Not his partner. His brother. He took the robe off and stared at it for a long time. He’d never forgive himself if he threw it away. He stuffed it under his pillow instead and went to bed. He hoped his dreams could give him more insight on what to do. 

Bomani’s dreams however were much darker. 

**_“You are a fool!!”_ **

Bomani woke up to find himself in the middle of his desert again, but the environment was drastically different. The sky was black. There were no stars. No moon. The winds raged, whipping the sand around wildly. He shielded his face with his arms. “Why do you trouble me now, Set?!” He could see Set’s red eyes glowing brightly in the torrent of sand. 

**_“The pretty one is a liar! He will deceive you! He laughs at your stupidity!!”_ **

“What?!” 

**_“Do not doubt my words, Vessel. You already know he is a thief. Even now he schemes with the other one to rob your temple and leave you broken and alone once more. Do not let him do it! Get rid of them both!!”_ **

He couldn’t possibly be suggesting.. “You’re crazy!! Despite what they do, they are my brother’s friends!! I will not kill them!!” 

_**"FOOL!!! YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE FOR NOT HEEDING ME!!!"** _

Bomani sat up in bed, panting harshly and covered in sweat. Set had been dormant for so long..why was He choosing _now_ of all times to come back? Could He be telling the truth? He couldn’t go back to sleep with such heavy thoughts on his mind. Perhaps some time in the Training Hall would help.

* * *

Seb tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. Sleep just would not come to him that night. Sighing he sat up. “Maybe you are a bad omen after all.” he said, pulling the robe out and holding it tightly in his hands. “I never had any trouble sleeping until I put you under my pillow. Rae is right..maybe I should..no I can’t! I’ll just..return it instead. Yes, that would be best.” He folded the robe neatly, slipped on his own and went back to Bomani’s chambers. At least he tried to. When he’d found his way back to the same pillar of Ra at least five times that confirmed it. He was lost. He groaned and leaned against a wall. “Wonderful.. _now_ what do I do? I doubt anyone I can ask to be shown back is awake..” Or..maybe someone is. He could swear he heard someone’s voice echoing from the opposite hallway. He decided to take a chance and go to look. 

The hallway was familiar at least. It led to the Training Hall. He remembered Masika showing it to him and Rae. If someone was in there he could ask them for help! Indeed someone was..but he froze solid when he saw who. Bomani stood in the middle of the room cutting down the targets that surrounded him effortlessly with his axe. His movements were brutal..but at the same time agile and graceful. He could see every muscle tense with each swing. His back. His chest. His arms. His thighs. Clearly he was one of those sculpted marble statues brought to life by the Gods. He was _perfect._

_“Ohhhhh~”_

Seb’s pupils dilated. His cheeks flushed. His breaths came out shorter and quicker from his lips as he continued to watch, clutching the robe tightly to his chest. He quickly found himself changing his mind. He wanted to hold onto it for a little while longer~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb finally loses at his own game..and regrets nothing~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story update for Sebastian's birthday! Enjoy! <3

He told himself he could be strong. He was perfectly willing to follow Rae’s plans! 

Until this very moment. 

Seeing Bomani looking so… _incredible_..was all it took for his will to break completely. He clutched at the robe tightly. “Gods preserve me..I _must_ have you~”

Setting his weapon down on a nearby bench, Bomani picked up a towel to wipe his face. “I know you’re there, whoever you are.” he said, startling Seb out of his fantasies. “You can come out any time now. It’s rude to watch people without their knowledge.”

“As if you have never done the same to me~?” 

Bomani turned to see Seb walking toward him, with a grin that could only be described as..mischievous. He shook his head. “Any time I have stared at you..it was because you wanted it.” 

“Guilty as charged..but it _is_ you~ Why would I _not_ want it~?” 

“And now here you are..staring at me in the same fashion. But only by happenstance.” Seb narrowed his eyes. “Is it? What you said leads me to believe you knew I was standing there. I don’t think you can deny that at least a small part of you wanted it~” He took the towel and wiped the sweat from Bomani’s chest. “Come now..you can tell the truth~” 

“Alright..perhaps I did.” 

“Isn’t it so much better being honest with each other~?”

“That depends. How honest are you?” 

“Fair question..considering what I do~ I can tell you this much..I am never dishonest about my desires~” 

“Is desire the only thing you value?”

“Right now…with you..it is~ Standing there watching you..watching your body move with such grace…such power.. Believe me when I tell you I have never seen anything more arousing~” Bomani rolled his eyes, but still had a smile on his face. “Is that why your focus is only on me?” 

“I told you when we first met. I love strong men~ And I meant it~” 

Bomani scoffed. “You have no idea what true strength is. To you it is only what you see on the outside. A well built body is not all there is to strength. You have _no_ idea how offensive such ignorance is to me..” He grabbed Seb by the waist and shoved him against the wall. “..it looks like I’m going to have to teach you.” 

“I…I like the sound of that~” Dropping the towel, Seb quickly wrapped his arms around Bomani’s neck. “You can drive me as hard as you wish..I swear to you I’ll be a good student~” 

“We’ll see about that..” He grabbed Seb’s hair and gripped it tightly, making him moan out loud. “The first lesson..will be _painful~_ ”Seb didn’t even care. At that moment there was nothing he wanted more. 

“I dare you to do your worst, Lion Boy~”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb makes an important decision that changes everything. Set is NOT happy. Neither is Rae..

Seb groaned as he tried to move. Okay..bad idea. He was _sore. All. Over._ His head ached from his hair being pulled. He had bruises on his hips and his wrists. Needless to say, his ‘lessons’ went well..and he considered himself _thoroughly_ educated~ He smiled, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Bomani’s hair. The previous night was still fresh in his mind. Them showering together. Being lifted up and pressed against the shower wall with his wrists pinned above his head, his skin being marked with ravenous bites. When they returned to Bomani’s room he was forced face down onto the mattress, his hips being gripped tightly as he was fucked good and hard. Even hours later his body was still trembling. He’d never forget that experience..that pleasure for as long as he lived. “I was so right about you, Lion Boy..” he whispered, trailing his fingertips down Bomani’s chest. “..you are an absolute beast~” 

“Just..don’t go thinking you’ve tamed me..” 

Seb chuckled, pressing gentle kisses to the snake’s body tattooed along Bomani’s shoulder. “Not if you’re always going to be so wild in bed~ Perish the thought~” He leaned into the hand stroking his hair. “I do hope this convinces you that I’ve made my decision~”

“Have you..?”

“I’d be a fool to give this up~ Consider me yours, Lion Boy~” Bomani sighed. On one hand he was happy, but on the other..it felt much too easy. “Moving rather quickly aren’t you? We only spoke about this a short time ago.”

“What’s wrong with knowing what I want~?” 

_**“Do not believe him.”** _

Bomani winced painfully. _‘Stop, Set. Get out of my head.’_

_**“Not until I make you come to your senses!!”** _

_‘How to you expect me to improve myself if you keep interfering?! Let me see where this goes on my own!!’_

_**“Strength is everything, Vessel. You are nothing without it. I will not allow you to forget that..”** _

He looked down to see Seb staring at him with a concerned expression. “You..looked like you were in pain. Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine. Just..a small headache.” 

“Aww..poor darling. Maybe I can..help you feel better~” 

Bomani chuckled softly, keeping his hand in Seb’s hair as he disappeared beneath the covers. “The Gods must have truly blessed me if I’m getting such..wonderful service~”

* * *

Later that evening as Seb went to the door to leave, Bomani grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close for one last kiss. “Now now..I promise to return~ You have my word~” 

“I’m holding you to that. If I don’t see you, I’m coming after you~” 

“Oooh..I like that kind of aggressiveness~ Don’t tempt me to..’forget’~” 

“Hmph..now I want you to.” 

“Isn’t it fascinating being on the same wavelength~?” 

“I think you better go before I get the urge to keep you here for another ‘lesson’~” 

Seb shuddered. “Oh, darling don’t tempt me with a good time~ Besides..Rae will get all out of sorts if I don’t spend any time with him. I will see you tomorrow night~” 

“Until tomorrow night then~” 

Neither of them said the words. They knew they weren’t ready for that yet.

* * *

Upon returning to his own room, Seb nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Rae sitting on his bed. Arms crossed. Glaring. “Brother, what have I told you about letting yourself in like that?” Rae just narrowed is eyes. “ _Are_ we still brothers?”

“Of course we are! What brought this on?” 

“You were with him again. After I specifically told you to stay away.” 

“Rae--”

“Don’t bother denying it! You think I can’t tell?!

“Stop yelling! Someone else will hear you!” 

“Yelling seems to be the only way to get through to you! If you think I’m just going to stand by and watch it happen again then you’re sadly mistaken!” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Masika was our brother! Those people took him away from us! And now they’re trying to take you too!! I WON’T LET IT HAPPEN!!” 

Seb blinked. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? “So that’s it. You’re afraid of being alone.” Rae scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not afraid of _anything._ ” 

“Brother..it’s not a weakness to feel fear. We all feel it at some point in our lives.” 

“Fear has no place in our line of work. If you let fear take control, you’re dead..and I won’t let it control me. I’m not going to tolerate this anymore, Seb. I’m giving you a choice. It’s either him or me. You need to decide where your true loyalties lie. If you’re with him..you are against me. And I will no longer consider you my brother.” Without another word Rae stormed off and slammed the door behind him, leaving Seb completely shaken. What was he to do now? Take a chance on Bomani? Risk losing Rae forever?

There _had_ to be another option..and he needed to find it fast. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae is unexpectedly given strong reasons to question his own actions.

Rae had gone to bed angry. And when he woke up in the morning he was still angry. He decided it was best to avoid Seb for the day for fear of saying something he would regret later. Seb noticed of course. Whenever their eyes happened to meet in passing, he would glare and Seb would just shake his head. Deep down inside his heart still ached. He missed the closeness he once had with his Brother, but now it felt like they were being pulled apart. He could do nothing to Bomani. Not without raising suspicion. Seb wasn’t a fool. If his boy toy ended up being poisoned ‘mysteriously’ or having some kind of ‘accident’ the blame would automatically be directed at him. He swore. Loudly. Was there _nothing_ he could do? Would he be forced to abandon the plan? How could he be losing so much control?! His frustration only made him angrier. He needed to go somewhere to hit something. The Training Hall would have to do.

While passing by the library he heard something. Was that..someone crying? He started wondering if it could be Seb. Yes he was still angry with him but..how could he ignore his Brother if he was upset? Or hurt? He wasn’t _that_ heartless, dammit. He sighed and went inside. The source wasn’t that hard to find, although it wasn’t who he was expecting. As much as he wanted to turn and leave it was too late. He’d already been seen. He held up his hands as Vinneketh looked up at him with a tear streaked face. “Sorry..I-I’m sorry.. I can go if you want me to.” 

_‘Please say yes.’_

“I-if you wish to I will not stop you. I am..certain this is as awkward for you as it is for me. I..should not even be doing this here..but you cannot just put your emotions on a timer..” Rae’s eyes drifted down to the parchment clutched tightly in Vinneketh’s hands. “What you’re holding has something to do with it, I suppose?” Why was he even asking? This was none of his business! Maybe he just had a weakness for attractive men crying. Vinneketh rolled up the parchment and placed it inside his robes. “This is..a letter from my husband. A few months ago he accompanied Prince StarChild and his other companions to Earth. We try our best to stay in contact but still..not being with him is..very painful.” Rae leaned against a book shelf and crossed his arms. “So he just left you..and he’s supposed to be your husband? Why didn’t he just take you along with him?” 

“The world of humans is completely unknown to us. They had no idea what they would be facing there and he did not want to endanger me.” 

“Okay..that’s shit. He _does_ know you’re a Warrior right? And you know magic? Powerful magic? I’m sure you’re fully capable of defending yourself.” 

“Yes, I am certain he knows that. But his words were so sincere.. I suppose I was just..too touched by his determination to protect me to object.” 

“Hmph. Sounds to me like he’s just trying to control you. Keep you in your place.” 

“No. My Demon adores me and would never do that to me. I love him..and I trust him.” 

“You really have no idea what he’s doing there. He’s probably not being truthful in those letters either. If he really _loves_ you as you claim he wouldn’t put you through this. He would have stayed.” 

“You have very strong opinions about such things don’t you?” Vinneketh turned to look Rae straight in the eyes. “I can see that you harbor a lot of pain and resentment when it comes to losing those you were once close to. Like..Masika..” 

Cursed Gods was he in his head or something?! He quickly turned his head to avoid Vinneketh’s critical gaze. “Don’t change the subject. This isn’t about me.” 

“Is it not? Emotions as strong as yours are not difficult to pick up on..no matter how much you try to hide it~ Do you really think Masika would have invited you here if you meant nothing to him? Since you arrived you are all he speaks of with us. We know of his past. The Thieves Guild he was once part of. But it doesn’t matter to us now. We were raised as Brothers..and you are welcome to be part of our family if that is what you desire. I know Masika would like that very much~ As for this..” He placed a hand over the letter. “It does hurt, yes..but the bond we share transcends the Cosmos. Demon and I love each other unconditionally. He has never given me a reason to distrust him. As much as I would enjoy having him here, he also needs his own life. He needs to grow on his own path of discovery. To find a purpose he could not find here. He knows I will gladly wait for his return..and when he does..it will be as if he never left~ You can have the same if you want it, Rae. But your heart needs to be open. Please consider my words. You are much too young to have such heavy thoughts burdening you.” 

Rae watched Vinneketh leave completely speechless. He had honestly never heard words that held such weight in his entire life. _Was_ he going about this all wrong? Was he really allowing his training as a Thief to interfere with what he really wanted? He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. His head hurt. He needed to sleep this off. 


End file.
